


The Hit List

by yoailover4lyfe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoailover4lyfe/pseuds/yoailover4lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada goes to a local bar to unwind from a miserable meeting of being ignored. He encounters Russia and somehow they share a few drinks and chat. What seemed to be a hazy and awkward encountered turned out to be a crazy proposal gone wrong. It was a slip of tongue that will cost him the lives of the other countries. Will Canada find out who the killer is or will it be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all began

"This meeting sucked," Canada sighed as he walked towards his usual hang-out after a hard day of nation work.

He entered the shady bar, filled with cigarette smoke and cheap booze, went straight to the bar and ordered a beer.

The bar-keep nodded and prepared his drink. The waiter recognize his usual customer and placed his drink on the table, which the Canadian paid for. He took a long sip. Canada, slightly buzzed and pissed off, tookanother gulp and muttered harshly, "I was forgotten yet again...stupid hosers." Canada frowned and his eyebrows furrowed on his slightly flushed face.

He could have been depressed, but he was tired of moping and had instead decided to go for a drink. It was uncharacteristic of him, seeing how he had a pet to take care of and how he had to get ready for bed in preparation for another long day of work. Canada was not in the mood to be verbally slapped by his own bear's forgetfulness. He did not look forward to his workload for tomorrow, either.

He sighed again and mumbled to himself, "Why do I even bother...I always try to get myself noticed and it always fails."

Canada released his drink and lowered his head, feeling more depressed. He knew that drinking too much would cause him trouble. He understood that from that one time during Alfred's Christmas party. He was going to drink his one beer and watch some hockey on the T.V., followed by a cab ride to vent out his frustration.

Canada tried to watch the game, but he was too irritated at what had happened at the meeting, so he shifted his attention to observe the room. He discovered that there was another nation in the same bar. He raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"How come I didn't notice him here?" Canada thought hazily.

Perhaps he had been too self-absorbed in his own problems to scan his surroundings.

Russia was drinking and sitting at a table at the far end of the room. Canada felt sympathy for the winter nation. He did not know him as well as he should have. They both had the same love for hockey and had harsh, cold climate conditions.

He had had his own share of loneliness, which he could relate to the Russian. During meetings, he saw how Russia's smiles masked his true feelings of despair. He had tried to get closer to Russia by any means, but it was extremely hard to do so when America still had his 'Cold War' mentality, and his need to 'be the Hero' prevented any opportunity the Canadian had.

Canada, still somewhat coherent, decided to talk to the nation. It could be the alcohol running through his veins that was giving him the courage to face the scary nation, but he had a chance to interact with the larger nation,so he might as well give it a shot. Russia did not seem to mind.

There was a welcoming smile on his face as he acknowledged his new-found visitor.

"Privet, Canada," Russia greeted.

"May I sit with you?" Canada asked, and Russia nodded.

Canada took his seat and placed his half-filled drink on the table. He looked at Russia to see that he appeared to be sober. Russia had his closed-eye smile on his face, so Canada couldn't decipher what he was thinking of. He could have tried to strike up a conversation. He instead awkwardly drank from his mug and Russia did the same.

Canada could smell the vodka from Russia: he assumed that Russia was the type to hold his alcohol well.

Some moments later, Russia said with a bit of a giggle, "It is nice to see Comrade Canada here."

Canada replied with a sheepish tone, fiddling with his drink which was almost done, "Well...I needed to unwind...I was too stressed out."

Russia had a worried look on his face. "What happened, Comrade?"

Canada was taken aback at how concerned his friend was. Canada took another sip before answering.

Russia waved his hand to signal the waiter to get more drinks. "Wait, Russia! It's fine, I don't need any more drinks!"

Russia shook his head in disagreement. "Nyet, we drink Vodka...my treat."

Canada smiled at the Russian's kindness. A gut feeling was telling Canada that something was off. His brain, already damaged by the booze, gave up trying to figure out Ivan's intentions.

"I've never had Vodka before..." Canada commented, and Russia smiled back, "It is Russian water!"

Canada hiccuped, which told Russia that he was halfway to being drunk. Canada felt happy that someone was showering attention on him. Canada convinced himself that he would enjoy himself, even though a small part of him would forget all of this. Russia smiled as Canada drank his shot of vodka.

The smaller male coughed out and gasped, "Its too strong."

Russia chuckled, "Da...it very hard liquor."

Canada felt embarrassed that he unable to drink it without choking. It did taste very bitter! He did not want to offend the Russian and his treat, so he finished his shot in one go.

That made Russia surprised and he said, "I did not expect that."

Canada smiled back with a humorous tone, "Well..there is a lot more to me than meets the eye, eh?"

Russia smiled. "Da."

There was a comfortable silence, and soon there were a few empty drinks on the table. Russia stared at Canada and saw his friend's drunken state. Russia's eyes gleamed and his lips formed a devilish smirk on his face. Canada was too intoxicated to notice, feeling the euphoria flowing through his body.

"Comrade...what was bothering you that made you come here?" Russia asked innocently.

Canada paused to think of something to say.

He slurred in a irritated tone, "Bad day at the world meeting..." Canada growled.

It surprised Russia to see the meek nation angered.

The Russian stayed quiet, waiting for the younger male to continue speaking. "Alfred forgot my name again...He usually gets it right...and he always bugs me when he wants something."

Canada leaned back on his seat and looked back at Russia. Russia was still smiling: his head was resting on his hands and his elbows were placed on the table.

"Also, England mistook me for Alfred, and Cuba attacked me again!" Canada growled in frustration, and Ivan patted him gently to comfort him.

Canada did not mind. He took another shot and rambled on. Russia was carefully listening to all the Canadian's complaints with a creepy smile.

"Lastly, France skipped our meeting to hang around with his friends, and Kumataki disrespected me: he never gets my name right!"

Russia was quiet as he listened to all of the Canadian's problems. "I'm so sorry...I feel terrible, ranting about all my problems to you."

Canada felt inconsiderate revealing his problems to Russia without any regard for the Russian's enjoyment.

"Canada, do you want to play a game?" Russia asked, which confused Canada at how random it was.

"Okay..." Canada felt he had made his friend bored. He wanted to be a good guest and entertain the Russian.

Russia said, "We pretend that I was able to help you get rid of all your problems with a small fee."

Canada listened with a curious look on his face. "What if I told you I could kill them all?"

Canada paled at the thought. "Ummm...Russia...what do you mean?" Canada questioned. A shiver ran down his spine at the undertone of his so-called proposal. Russia saw this and chuckled.

"Do not worry, it is pretend da?" Russia said innocently, and soon brought out a pen and a small piece of paper. This made Canada uneasy, but he looked at Russia's face to see he meant no harm. His impaired judgement egged him on to continue.

"I mean what I always say," Russia stated, and Canada assumed that he meant his previous comment.

Russia was the master of word-play.

Russia smiled as he continued speaking. "You write down the five people you want gone, and Mother Russia will handle everything."

Canada shyly took the pencil from his hand and soon scribbled on the parchment. Since he was playing, he might as well humour him. After a few minutes, Canada slid the paper back and Russia scanned the list. His smile grew wider, already pleased at the answer. It read:

The hit list

1\. America

2\. England

3\. France

4\. Kumajirou

5\. Cuba

Russia said as he hid the paper into his coat pocket, "You know that I work from the bottom to the top."

Canada asked why, playing the 'client' role. He was getting tipsy, and being under the influence made him act out of character.

"Because the last person is usually the one you want dead first...the first one is the top priority, the one that caused most pain."

Canada nodded and said in a happy tone, "What about your fee? I don't have any money to give you"

Russia had forgotten to collect his fee. "What do you have to offer me, Comrade?"

Canada had a coy smile on his face as he leaned closer to the Russian.

"Here it is." Canada hiccuped, intoxicated, and he pressed a kiss to Russia's cheek.

Russia did not expect that.

He now liked Drunk Canada very much.

Canada excused himself, leaving the Russian with his thoughts. "Little Matvey...this will be very fun game." Russia placed the cash to pay for the vodka and his friend's cab ride home on the table.

"I always mean what I say," were Ivan's last words before he left the room.

Ten minutes later, Canada went back to his seat to find Russia missing.

Canada sat down, already feeling depressed.

"I think I scared him away...arghhhhhh!" Canada rested his head on his arms.

He muttered out, before the feeling of intoxication consumed him, "I'm never drinking again."

He later passed out, and the bar-keep approached the sleepy male. He took the money on the table and called a cab for his usual customer.


	2. Cuba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Extreme Gore/Violence and Character Death

Canada awoke from his intoxicated slumber. His blurry vision alongside a raging headache welcomed the Canadian with a good morning. His lilac eyes opened to see a white light flash, which temporarily blinded him. Canada, dazed and confused, said, "ARGHHH...where I am?" Canada pushed himself up into a sitting position only to feel nauseated and dizzy.

He closed his eyes to keep the room from spinning. He placed his left hand on his forehead to keep him balanced. After a few minutes of scanning his surroundings, he discovered he was in his own living room.

"What?...How did I?" Canada said to himself, trying to figure out how he managed to get there. All he remembered was going to a bar and having a few drinks: the rest was a blur.

Canada did not bother to think too much...He first needed to get some coffee and some pain-relievers to quell his hangover.

A voice was heard in the kitchen that scared the poor Canadian, which made him wince in pain.

"Kesesesese...sleeping beauty is awake."

"Gilbert?"

"Ja...the awesome Prussia is here to save your ass, birdie," Prussia cackled out loudly, which made Canada's headache much worse.

"But? How? I-" Canada asked, trying to get his questions answered. He was interrupted by the albino saying, "Birdie, some random guy called me to pick you up in the cab...you passed out."

Canada felt embarrassed that Prussia had to see him in such a drunken state. Prussia had a smirk on his face that showed he was amused. Canada wanted to crawl in a corner and hide in shame.

Canada wondered how he had entered his home. Canada was about to ask him until he saw Gilbert wave his keys around. The man's smirk grew wider upon seeing Canada's shocked face.

"You have to give those back...and did you stay the whole night?" Canada asked.

"Not important!" Prussia replied smugly, and Canada was glad for his friend's concern. He stood up, still feeling the effects of vodka in his system, and approached him.

Prussia handed back the keys and Canada thought back to his kind deed of carrying him back to his home.

"Gil...I'm so sorry about that," Canada apologized and put his keys in his pocket.

"You can always repay me," Gilbert leered closer, making the Canadian feel uncomfortable that his personal bubble was being trespassed.

"What?" Canada asked, trying to ignore the perverse grin painted on the elder man's face.

"You can..." Prussia stalled, building up the suspense for effect, "Make me those pancakes!"

Canada sighed in relief, glad it wasn't perverted. Prussia was friends with France, after all!

"Ok...at least let me freshen up and check on Kumatamki." Canada quickly rushed upstairs to do so. Gilbert left the kitchen to sit on the living room to wait for Canada.

After thirty minutes of cooking and preparing later, Canada and Prussia ate their pancakes. Kumajirou was fed and on the floor napping.

Canada tidied up the table and placed the dirty dishes into the sink. He tried to persuade Prussia to help out, but he declined, seeing how he disturbed his sleep to get Canada in his home.

"Birdie? How come you went drinking by yourself?" Prussia asked Canada, who was still washing the dishes. "You did not invite the Awesome Me to your plans! I could have shown you the finest of German beer."

Canada answered back, cleaning up the last dish, "I didn't think much...I wanted to vent, eh?"

Prussia scoffed. "We could have done lots of things...we could always bother West!"

Canada rolled his eyes and Prussia started to surf some channels.

"Maybe next time, ok?" Canada consoled his friend, seeing the dejected look on the albino.

"You better!" Gilbert smiled and was not butt-hurt about it; he was way to cool for this.

While looking at his calendar, Canada gasped, "Prussia! There is a world meeting today and you didn't tell me?"

Prussia didn't care. "We could always ditch the meeting and have some fun!"

Canada was not amused. "You can miss it, but I'm going anyway." Canada went to pick up his things and Kumajirou, and he was about exit his house until Prussia said, "Nein...wait up! I'm coming...not just for you! West will kick my ass if I don't."

Canada giggled while still holding a sleeping Kumajirou, and Prussia grudgingly followed after him.

Meanwhile, in the world meeting building...

Canada and Prussia arrived after forty-five minutes of travelling through traffic. They did manage to arrive in time before the meeting was about commence.

Prussia ditched Canada to sit with his brother and Austria to bother them. Canada frowned at his friend's childish antics. He looked at the table to see America staring back at him.

Before America was able to ask who he was, Canada said, "I'm Canada...your brother."

America took a few moments to remember and soon replied with a laugh, "I knew that, broski!"

Canada sighed and headed to his seat between France and England. They were in a heated argument about something that Canada wasn't curious about.

He was still feeling hung-over and their yelling was not helping at all, so he rested his head on his arms to try to nurse his headache.

Both nations took notice and asked if Canada was okay. Canada muttered he was fine, but was ignored after France commented on how England's drinking habits influenced his former colony.

"Arghhhhh," Canada groaned, still keeping his head down. He did not feel the pair of amethyst eyes on his figure.

After two hours of America telling the nations about his plan to save the human race using a giant robot, it was now break and most nations left to freshen up or grab a bite to eat.

Canada was relieved that the noise stopped and discovered that most of the nations left, except for one.

He looked at Russia to see him looking back. He suddenly felt deja vu and his cheeks tinted pink at how the Russian was staring at him and not through him.

"Um...I...what? Where is everyone?" Canada asked, unsure if Russia was going to answer or not.

"It was break...meeting will resume ten minutes later," Russia said with a smile that made Canada feel creeped out. Canada decided to head to the bathroom to wash his face. He tried to excuse himself but was stopped by Russia's question.

"Are you okay Comrade? You do not look so good da?" Canada, surprised at Russia's concern, sat down to answer, "No...I'm a little hung-over...too much to drink."

Russia chuckled at this. "Da...I could tell, you were sleeping during meeting."

Canada pouted and said defensively, "I did not! I was just resting my head, that's all." He had taken a small rest and a quick nap, but Russia did not need to know that.

Russia agreed, deciding not to upset the boy. He wanted to know if he remembered anything from last night.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Russia asked, and Canada replied, feeling embarrassed, "I don't really..."

Russia smiled.

"Next time we have...what do you call 'hanging out next time' so Comrade will have fun drinking." The Russian said this as he pulled out the vodka bottle to emphasize his point.

"I don't think its a good idea," Canada explained, and seeing Russia's dejected look made him feel bad.

"I guess I could try...Do you want to meet up after the meeting?" Russia face brightened and Canada felt his heart skip a beat at the charming smile.

"Da!" Russia smiled and Canada was happy that someone had noticed him.

The break was over. America burst through the door and saw Russia and Canada talking.

"Yo, Commie, you better leave my bro alone or I'll nuke ya!" America cheerily threatened, and he walked towards Mattie to check if he was okay.

Russia was strangely calm, but his eyes showed his anger. "Amerika, I did not harm Canada...we talked, da?"

Canada pushed his brother away and said, "Al, nothing happened, okay?"

America had a hurt look on his face. "Are you sure? Just tell me and he'll get hurt."

Canada sighed. "I'm sure...please continue the meeting." He later looked at Russia to see another smile that went unnoticed by the American.

After another two hours, America finally got the world meeting done and dismissed his fellow nations. He later saw England and went to catch up to him to talk about his plan. As countries emptied the room, Canada was getting his notes and trying to wake up a sleeping Kumajirou.

"Hungry!" the pet polar bear announced, and Canada had some left over salmon in a baggie located in his suitcase.

"Here you go!" Canada handed him his food and Kuamjriou munched on it, asking, "Who?"

"I'm Canada," Canada sighed, already feeling worse because of his bear's forgetfulness.

He looked towards Russia to see him already waiting for Canada.

"Russia...do you want to hang out downstairs on the lobby? There is a great coffee shop here that has great coffee," Canada shyly asked, hoping that it would be okay.

"Da." Russia did not mind. They could chat over some coffee.

They headed downstairs and found a table. Canada asked Russia if he wanted some coffee and a pastry. Russia wanted some coffee and Canada quickly placed an order. After a few minutes, he brought a tray over with two cups of coffee and a few donuts.

Canada offered him his drink, which Russia politely accepted. They talked about country issues and a few laughs were shared between them. Canada felt his doubts tossed out of his mind; he felt comfortable being with Russia.

"Who knew Russia could be easy to talk too...if you look over the creepy smile," Canada thought to himself, sipping his lukewarm coffee. Russia was surprisingly witty and charming throughout this encounter.

"Do you have any other plans?" Russia asked, munching on a donut.

"This is too easy..." Russia thought to himself. Canada had to think over his schedule to find out he was to meet Cuba afterwards in his room.

"Maple! I do have to meet Cuba in two hours...in his room." Canada did not want to end his time with Russia, but seeing his bear awake, he needed some time to get his pet's needs met and head back here to meet him.

"Do you think you could make in time?" Russia gestured to his grouchy bear, who was patting on his chest, asking to go home.

Canada was getting his things and smiled at him. "Do not worry, I have to meet him back in his room...213 I think it is."

Russia nodded in understanding. "Perfect", he thought with his smile still present on his face.

Canada was ready to leave and thanked Russia for the time they had shared.

Russia kissed Canada's forehead, making the Canadian blush. "I had a great time...I do want to do this again."

Canada, feeling his heart beat wildly at this romantic gestured, shyly answered, "Um...yes, that would be nice."

Canada was looking forward to seeing Russia again. He said his goodbye to the Russian and headed home.

Russia finished eating his donut and left once the Canadian was out of sight. Russia sang a Russian song as he headed to Cuba's room

After Canada exited the coffee shop, he saw Prussia at the lobby waiting. Prussia shouted, "Birdie! What are you doing here?"

Canada answered back, "Gil...I was about to head home...I met with Russia earlier and hung out. with him"

Prussia had an angry look on his face as he held Canada's arm. Canada, shocked, asked what was wrong. Canada didn't feel the need to ask Gilbert why he was still around.

"Why the hell would you hang around with that freak? He's no good!" Prussia said in a scolding tone that made Canada feel hurt.

"Prussia...we'll talk about this later...I must leave." Canada was a bit irritated that Prussia's warning. He didn't think badly of the Russian.

Prussia growled, mumbling he was too awesome for this, and released Canada. Canada said his goodbye and left. Prussia, mad about Russia's sudden interest in his friend, noticed Russia going upstairs.

He ignored him and walked to the receptionist to ask for the next meeting details for his brother.

In the hallway where Cuba's room was located, Russia made a quick call and in few minutes he found it.

He knocked quickly on the door, and Cuba opened the door.

"Amigo...what do you want?" Cuba asked, thinking that he was expecting Canada to come. He did not expect to see Russia until a week later for their bosses to meet.

"Da...we have chat about policy...now would be good time." Russia smiled and Cuba had no choice but to allow his guest in, trying his best not to upset him.

"We make this quick because I'm expecting someone..." Cuba said gruffly and Russia agreed.

Cuba had his back turned from Ivan that he felt a hug blow to the back of his head. Cuba fell to the floor hard and was unconscious.

"We should make this quick," Ivan giggled and dragged the body to the washroom.

Cuba gained consciousness after fifteen minutes and his eyes opened to see a white ceiling. He tried to move only to realize that his hands and his legs were tied up. He wiggled and found himself in his own bathroom. He felt woozy and saw blood stain the porcelain tub. He looked up to see Russia smile creepily at him.

His body was in pain and felt a few stab wounds in his torso, deep enough to make him feel the blood escape him.

"Fuck you Russia," Cuba cursed as he spit at Russia. Russia just giggled at the Cuban's attempt. His words was meant nothing: Russia was glad to see his pathetic state, as he left the room to pick up his cordless phone and came back with a smile.

"We will have lots of fun, da?" Russia dialled the phone with his gloved his hand. Cuba was confused and stayed silent, pain still flowing through his body.

At Canada's house.

Canada was getting to leave. He had already settled Kumajirou to his bed to sleep for the night and grabbed his notes to meet with Cuba. Until he heard the telephone ring.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello, who is this?" Canada asked. Russia placed the hand-held phone on speaker. Russia signalled the Cuban to speak, using his other arm to point the knife close to his jugular.

"Hello?" Cuba heard Canada's voice again and noticed Russia holding the phone beside his ear. The other hand was pointing the knife at his throat, threatening him not to reveal his condition.

"Hey Canada..this is Cuba," Cuba replied. He did not sound fine, which made Canada worry.

"Cuba! Are you okay? You don't sound good." Canada assumed he had a sore throat and Cuba sadly played along.

"Friend, I'm sick...I think I'll miss out on the meeting." Cuba was about to say something else, but Russia noticed and lowered the knife to make a deep wound. He twisted the knife in to make him groan in pain.

"Cuba! It's okay, I'll see you later...please feel better," Canada said sweetly and said good-bye to his friend. Russia had a Cheshire cat grin that made the Cuban rage in the inside, furious at the mistreatment he was receiving.

Russia ended the call and Cuba, furious at the Russian's sick game, spat at him a curse, "Fuck you Russia!" He tried to emphasize his point by giving him a nasty glare, but it did not faze the Russian.

Russia smiled while stabbing the Cuban's body, making Cuba scream in agony. "We have lots of fun, da!"

Some of the blood splattered on Russia's face, making him look so sinister that Cuba was scared for his dear life. He tried to escape, but seeing how he was tied up it was impossible. He gave Russia a dirty look but it lost it cold effect. Instead, it reflected the pain he trying to hide.

Russia just smiled at seeing how utterly helpless his pray was. His bones tingled in excitement at what kinds of torture he would inflict on him. The Siberian nation decided to use his knife to make deep slashes on his tanned skin. Cuba's eyes widened in fear as the knife made contact with his right arm. He felt a stinging pain when Russia sliced onto his skin; blood spluttered out, soaking his clothes and staining his bathtub.

Russia had curious look on his face and decided to experiment on the body so he continued doing so, making more slices and stabs, until Cuba's body was covered in gashes of various depths. Cuba, bared to his sadistic treatment, was already losing hope of ever escaping his evil clutches. Russia knew this, seeing the hopeless look on the Cuban's face as he tried his hardest not to scream.

After some deeper cuts later and agonized-filled screams later, he paused to admire his handiwork.

Cuba body was filled with multiple scars and stab wounds, making Russia beam in joy at seeing his blood coat his body. Cuba tried his best to hold back his screams, not giving the killer the satisfaction of making him like this. This only encouraged the Russian to try harder and cut deeper in in his torso, thighs and arms, making the Cuban cry out.

Cuba was coughing up some blood as he lay on his right side, tied-up, glaring at the Russian.

"Why?" Cuba, dying on his bathroom tub and feeling helpless at the mercy of Russia, had to know what Russia's intention was.

"Because...you make Matvey sad and I do not want that." Russia brought out his pipe. "Anyone who hurts Matvey hurts Mother Russia, and when Russia is hurt...all will pay," Russia admitted darkly, and he 'kolkolkolkol'd as he raised his pipe to deliver the final blow.

Russia heard the sound of metal hitting the Cuban's head echo in the washroom. His smile was plastered on his face, savouring the silence of a good kill.

Cuba was now a lifeless body; his blood emptied in the tub, draining the colour out of his limp body, and his skull was pulverized so that pieces of his brain and skull fell out, but Russia did a few more smacks just to be sure. He took a second to look at his pipe and 'tsked' at how dirty it was.

Russia carefully cleaned his pipe and kept the dirty towel in his pocket. He brought out 'The Hit List' with the names of his targets and brought out a pen and crossed out Cuba's name.

He said to himself, "Now that he is gone...the next person is Kumajirou? Matvey's pet bear...da." Russia did like a challenge, but now had to think later of another plan to separate the two. He felt his heart beat sporadically as he was now closer to making Matvey's wish come true. He put the list back into his coat pocket and stared at the dead body.

Russia decided to leave the body here to rot, a perfect way to end his pathetic existence. He left Cuba's body in the tub and proceeded to leave his room. Before that, he pulled out the phone cord and destroyed his mobile by removing the SIM card, so no one would notice the call to Canada. He closed the door and soon reached for his pocket to make another call. He later whistled another Russian song and waltzed out the hallway and headed home.

Meanwhile at Canada's house.

Canada was surprised at Cuba's sudden illness. He had seemed fine a few weeks before (once he remembered who he was). Canada was already in bed and was thinking about his meeting with Russia.

"Russia," Canada whispered, thinking about that kiss, feeling his cheeks tint pink.

"Why would he do that? Does he like me that way?" Canada was confused at Russia's show of affection. He turned sideways to face his counter to see his alarm clock and lamp.

He closed his eyes to ignore his unsure feelings and decided to get some sleep so he could think clearly afterwards.


	3. Anguish

Canada was awake and decided to make a phone call. He took a deep breath to control his worrisome brain and began to dial the phone. He kept the receiver close to his ear and was anxiously waiting for Cuba to answer. Canada tapped his right foot continuously in agitation, feeling restless as the dial tone kept ringing. His face filled with worry as his mind worked over-time to think of the infinite negative situations Cuba might be in. Canada sighed and put the receiver down upon hearing Cuba's voicemail. "Please Cuba...I hope you're okay," was Canada's lingering thought that made him frown.

Kumajirou was beside him and nudged him with his left paw while looking curiously at his owner. Canada looked down to see the bear's coal-black eyes stare at him.

"Who?" was the bear's response. Canada sighed, thinking back to his earlier predicament.

"Cuba, my friend. He's sick and I tried to reach him...but he didn't answer any of my phone calls." Canada bent down to pat his bear in an attempt to quell the sense of dread in his heart. Kumajirou nuzzled closer to his owner.

"Ohh...maybe he's busy," the pet suggested, and Canada showed a tiny smile, trying to convince himself that he worried too much.

"Maybe you're right Kumabara..." Canada went to his desk to check his day planner to confirm that he had another world meeting to attend. "I will probably see him at the meeting, or afterwards, if he is feeling better, I'll stop by and see him."

Kumajirou ignored him and said, "Hungry." Canada scoffed his bear's attitude but gave in anyway. He was also famished; he had been so distracted with trying to contact Cuba early in the morning that he had disregard his own bear's needs.

"Ok." Canada went to the kitchen to grab some fish for his bear and brought it to him. The bear ate happily without complaint. Canada decided to get ready for the meeting. It was a long drive to get to the Venetian Hotel (it was the same building where the meeting had taken place last time). Germany was hosting this meeting and he did not want to arrive late; a pissed-off Germany was not something he wanted to encounter.

Canada went to get himself ready with the usual morning routine: having a shower, eating some pancakes, getting his meeting notes ready. He later picked up Kumajirou, who asked who he was again. Canada replied, "I'm Canada." Kumajirou shrugged and stayed silent for the rest of the journey. Canada tried to focus on his driving, but something in the back of his mind was nagging him that something wasn't right. He convinced himself that Cuba was recuperating and all would be well. Canada continued to drive, shaking his doubts away.

After forty-five minutes of travelling, Canada arrived and he and Kumajirou entered the building. He headed upstairs to the second floor, where he saw some of the nations enter. He followed suit and managed to find a seat. He later scanned the room to see most of the European countries. Canada looked around to find Cuba, but to no avail: he was not here. Canada's heart dropped and he did his best to distract his thoughts.

The seconds passed by and Canada's worry increased as more countries filled the room. America, France and England arrived together (which was never a good thing). The trio indulged in another heated chat and it made some of the other countries disturbed and the rest slightly annoyed, especially the Asian countries. Canada scanned the room to see Russia feeling extremely uncomfortable with Belarus clinging on his right arm. His face pleaded for aid, but he stayed still. Ukraine sat beside his left side and she teared up whenever her sister had those 'attachment issues': she tried to help out Russia, but she was too scared of what Belarus was capable of doing if angered. The Baltics were very anxious due to the Russian's state of discomfort, which brought tension into the meeting room. Most nations would observe the situation but wouldn't interfere, seeing as it was not their problem, and carried on with their own personal matters.

Canada had an empathic look for Russia and felt sympathetic for the Siberian nation's plight. He had his fair share of overly attached siblings' issues and their involvement in every aspect of his life. Canada's head turned in the direction of the doorway. His hopes were crushed when his eyes caught sight of Germany, looking primp and proper as always with a serious look on his face.

Germany waltzed into the meeting room and stood in front of the nations. All eyes were on the German and he cleared his throat.

"We will now commence the meeting: dealing with the issue of world hunger," Germany announced loudly in a strict tone, and this made the countries' attention shift towards the German. He was about start his opening speech when he heard a loud blood-curling scream that startled the nations. Kumajirou, startled, hid under the table, and Canada felt his shoulders tense up. The rest of the countries had perplexed and shocked looks on their faces, wondering what had happened.

"What the bloody hell was that?" England said as he rose from his seat.

"It sounded like a woman screaming," France answered with a concerned look on his face.

"Veee Germany, I'm scared!" Italy cried out and grabbed the German's arm in fright. The man had an irritated look on his face, but it masked his unease.

"It sounded like it came from across the hall," Canada said, but most nations did not notice. Canada sighed and tried to get his bear to come out from his hiding place, but couldn't.

"As the hero, I think I should investigate the cause," America stated with a smirk as he tried to exit the room. England noticed this and followed suit. Germany decided it was a good idea to discover what when wrong and followed also. Most countries exited the room to find out the source of the sound. Canada felt his stomach twist in painful knots as he thought back to his sense of dread from earlier. He decided it was a good idea to leave his bear there; in case it was something dangerous, he knew that his bear was safe from harm.

Canada trailed behind the countries, with Germany in the lead followed by America, England, and France. The feelings of dread intensified as he walked farther; he was so lost in thought that he was unaware of an albino's presence.

"Birdie!" Gilbert greeted and slung his arm around the Canadian. It took a few moments for Canada to register his friend.

"Hi Gilbert...did you hear the scream?" Canada asked, seeing how he had not seen the albino present in the room. Gilbert just laughed, stating how he was too awesome for the meeting! Canada decoded that he was running late, but agreed anyway.

Gilbert noticed the tension of the countries as they approached Cuba's room. Germany was leading the group and saw a strawberry-blonde haired maid crying on the floor. Germany noticed the distress the maid was in and asked what had happened.

The maid was too stressed out, but she managed to say few words through her sobbing:

"Dead body..."

All the nations paled at the information, and with a sense of urgency, Germany dashed into Cuba's room, followed by America, Prussia, England, France, Canada, and Russia. The rest of the nations stayed at the hallway; they were already feeling on edge and some were scared at the development. Germany looked around the living room and confirmed that he was not there. Germany motioned America, who was looking serious, to check the rooms. The team members went to different areas to look for Cuba. England and France checked the master bedroom while America explored the kitchen. Soon, Germany went to the balcony to find nothing, and Russia checked the second room and the hallway: he was unsuccessful. Canada's stomach twisted harder as he approached the washroom door. He opened it slowly to a horrific sight which made him scream.

This cued the rest of the nations to head to the bathroom, and their faces showed shock at the sight:

Cuba's dead body tied up, cranium smashed, and slashes everywhere on his skin.

Germany was appalled at the sight and tried his best to look away. America, England and France had shocked looks of disgust and fear blended together. Prussia cursed and scowled at the sight and sneaked a look on Canada to see his pale face. Germany took a few seconds to collect his thoughts and decided to send someone to command the rest of the nations to head back to the meeting room. He knew that if the others saw this, chaos would be unleashed, and it wouldn't be a good idea to spread paranoia.

America saw the German's stress and decided to take action. He exited the room to complete the German's indirect request.

France decided to comfort the maid and tell her to recount what she had seen, thinking it might give him a clue to what had happened. He hurriedly left the room to get away from the horrible scene.

Canada stayed motionless, and his eyes stung with tears that wanted to pour down his face. He was in denial: Cuba was sick...how did he end up dead in his own bathroom? Canada just ran, and went to the nearest washroom to vomit. His heart couldn't bear the sight of seeing his friend mutilated and tortured to a limp body. Gilbert saw this and tried to run after him, leaving Russia and Germany alone in the bathroom.

Russia, with his serious look, was beside Germany, and both males looked at each other, cuing Russia to hide the body for now. He nodded and exited the room to look for a body bag to cover the body–but first he decided to look for Canada, just to see if he was okay. He whistled a tune to keep himself preoccupied while he searched for him.

Germany took a few more seconds to stare at the deceased nation and cursed to himself, "Mein Gott."

Germany swiftly left and was now faced with more questions and few answers for the countries awaiting him. He stood and waited for France to finished his talk with the maid. He walked towards the stoic man and had a disappointed look on his face. Both European countries decided to walk and talk to get the details of what had happened.

"I have spoken to the fair maiden and she saw...Cuba like this," France said with a frown that showed how deeply troubled he was with this.

"I see...I think it is best not to let the rest of the countries know about this."

France gasped at this and replied back, "Mon Dieu...are you sure this is a good idea?"

Germany explained with a scowl, "I know it is not the best option..but we must get the bottom of the situation before it gets out of hand."

France understood this, seeing how it could unnecessarily panic the rest of the nations. "So we must come up with a different story for now, no?" France did not sound too happy about deceiving the nations, but it was best not to let them know.

"Ja," Germany said as both males faced the door. He took a deep breath and strode confidently into the room.

Meanwhile at the washroom in a nearby room

Canada had just finished puking and tried his best to clean up the mess. He was unable to do so because Cuba's dead body kept popping up in his mind as it replayed the scene over in a never-ending loop. Canada wanted to cry just to let his anguish end. His heart was filled with fear; he was scared that this wouldn't stop and that perhaps there was a killer on the loose. At that thought, Canada collapsed on the floor and sobbed uncontrollably, already feeling regrets wash over him. He wanted to see Cuba and hang out for ice cream. He was unaware of a certain Russian's entrance to the bathroom, and his childish voice echoed in the room.

"Canada? Are you here?"

Russia sounded so concerned that Canada weakly answered while trying to wipe away his tears, "I'm here."

Russia noticed the Canadian sprawled on the floor. He helped him into a sitting position and sat beside him. Canada hid his face in an attempt to hide his pathetic self. Russia saw this and spoke again, making Canada face him.

"Are you okay, Comrade? You ran out of the room," Russia asked, flashing a concerned look so that Canada could see his sincerity. Canada tried to wipe away his tears and tried to calm himself. He stuttered out as best as he could, "No...I'm not. Cuba was my friend and he's dead," Canada sniffed out.

Russia saw his friend's fragile state and attempted to sling his arm around him to bring him close. Canada 'eeped' at the close contact, but he was still distraught by everything that had happened. He said to himself, "Why? Why Cuba?"

Russia petted him, trying to calm him with his soothing words, "I do not know, little one...I will do everything in my power to make sure this does not happen again."

Canada felt a bit better at hearing the Russian's promise. He hated death and always tried to promote peace. His kind, gentle soul could not withstand the blow of Cuba's death, and Russia took this as sign to embrace the younger male. Canada, vulnerable and emotional, felt a bit embarrassed about being comforted by a scary nation like Russia. He felt his cheeks heat up at how secure he felt in his arms. He tried his best to stay strong and not to show tears in the presence of the Siberian. Russia's amethyst eyes met Canada's lilacs and he felt exposed. He tried to look away, but Russia's gaze held him in a trance that made him immobile.

Canada lowered his head to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. His mind thought back to his family members. His eyes began to water, thinking about how England, America and France forgot about his existence and wouldn't care much for his friendship. America didn't like Cuba, and his former caretakers would forget about his death in a few days. They did not realize that Canada was Cuba's only good friend.

"Now that he's gone...I'm finally alone," the Canadian thought bitterly; he really needed a shoulder to lean on in this tragic moment of his life. Russia was petting his hair and cooed to him,"There Canada, just cry."

Canada did so while holding onto Russia, unaware of Russia's twisted smile on his face. They continued to stay there until Canada was ready to leave, or at least composed himself to be able to face everyone else. Russia could come back later to dispose of the body; he had much bigger plans for Canada.

Back in the meeting room

"It has come to our attention that there has been an issue, but we as the G8 will get the situation under control," Germany stated, and some of the nations didn't look too convinced but were afraid to voice their opinion.

"Ahaha! The Hero will save the day!" America said with his finger pointed in the air as an attempt to lower the tension in the room. Most of the nations stayed silent, already sighing that America would do more harm than good.

"What did happen, aru?" China said aloud; he was curious to know. "We heard one of the staff members scream, and you didn't explain the reason for it." This brought some curious nods and puzzled looks from the Asian nations. The rest of the European countries were still on edge or stayed quiet, still listening on for more details. This made Germany uneasy, but his face stayed composed.

"Ja, it was a misunderstanding. The maid screamed due to an incident relating to some matter involving a person. But it has been cleared." Germany looked at France and cleared his throat to coax the other to speak.

"Oui...she just saw one of my kinky sexy parties in that room...Most of the people in there were drunk from last night," the Frenchman lied, and most of the nations bought it. They knew from France's parties...Well, it was traumatizing to say the least. France was telling a half-lie; the location was true, but the nations did not need to know that.

Germany then took notice of China's silence and assumed that he was satisfied with the answer.

Germany proceed to continue the meeting, knowing well that he had to schedule a G8 meeting tomorrow to discuss this issue.

America stood up from his seat and said with an amused tone, "Well then, I have a great plan to end world hunger: we should open a McDonald's in every city in the world!"

England, who was sitting in his seat with a scowl on his face, was irritated at the idiotic plan and barked back, "That is just bollocks! How the bloody hell with that solve anything?" England stood up, glaring at the happy-go lucky nations who laughed at the remark. France then commented on their stupidity. This made the noise level in the room increase, as well as Germany's blood pressure.

The rest of the nations either supplied their input or resumed their regular activities. Germany sighed in relief that they had managed to avoid spreading the fear into the rest of the countries. He could focus on the meeting at hand. None of the other nations noticed Canada, Russia or Prussia disappear from the room, as they were much too busy in their own petty squabbles.

Meanwhile in the hallway

The albino looked high and low for Canada. He was unsuccessful and growled at his failure. He decided to head back to the meeting room to speak with West about the Cuba Incident. His legs carried him unknowingly to Cuba's room. The feeling in his stomach and his sense of adventure drew him into the washroom where the carcass lay, looking grotesque and pitiful. Prussia stared at the body, feeling terrible at his tragic end; Cuba was only an acquaintance and he didn't know him well enough. He regretted not being his friend and sharing his awesomeness.

He knew Cuba through Canada, and the thought of the Canadian made him curse out, "Shiza! Birdie must be affected by his death."

The albino was about to depart until something caught his eye. He approached the bathtub and leaned closer so that he smelt the rotten odour emitted from the cadaver. He held his breath for a few seconds to notice the multiple knife scars scattered on his skin. Prussia leaned back after feeling a wave of nausea, but also a terrible flashback played in his mind.

He started to panic at the thought. "Why did this seem strangely familiar?" Prussia pondered, thinking back to the times when he suffered this sick torture.

Prussia took a second to push the sleeves of his right arm up to reveal the same the same wounds. His crimson eyes widen in disbelief, but his gut screamed out that something was wrong. This was done by someone and it was intentional. The albino pulled the sleeve down to hide the scars and his eyebrows scrunched together in frustration; Prussia had a clue to who it could it be...but for now he needed to look for more clues to confirm his suspicions. Prussia left quickly and now focused on his search for Canada.

Prussia dashed out of the room and entered the hallway. He jogged straight ahead with a worried look on his face.

It took a few minutes of running down the hallway to bump into the person he was looking for. He was glad that he was able to find Canada. He was about to call out to him and waved his arm out to draw his attention.

He smiled at seeing Canada...and who was with him. "Fuck," the albino cursed and approached the Canadian, who had a curious look on his face. Russia was with him, with his creepy smile as usual.

"Gilbert?" Canada said, a bit surprised to see his friend.

Prussia replied with a smirk, "Miss the awesome me, didn't you?" Canada sighed again; he was so used to his friend's ego that it became humorous and meaningless. Prussia continued to smirk and asked, "Are you okay though...about Cuba...?" Prussia couldn't complete his sentence; seeing Canada's hurt face provided the answer. Canada explained with a small smile, "I wasn't, but thanks to Russia I'm okay...I'll deal with it somehow." Canada looked at Russia, who showed him an expression that made Prussia feel jealous.

Russia said to Canada with a closed-eye grin, "Da...anytime, Comrade." Prussia was pissed at how close the two arctic nations had become and decided to do something about it.

"Let's go back to the meeting...West is expecting us!" Prussia said as he grabbed Canada's arm and began to drag the Canadian far away from the creep.

Before Canada left, Russia leaned towards Canada's left ear, away from Prussia so he couldn't overhear what he said. He slipped a piece of paper in Canada's parka pocket that was hidden from the albino's view.

"If you need to talk, come to me in my room." Canada eyes widened at the idea and he muttered out a 'thank you'. Russia nodded and left the two nations.

Prussia's crimson eyes narrowed in furry at the bold attempt by the Russian. He even saw that shit-eating grin plastered on his ugly face, evident contempt for the ex-nation. This only made his grip on the Canadian tighter, which made the younger boy to speak out, "Gil...you're hurting me."

Prussia realized how tight his hold was and muttered out an apology, still feeling the burn of defeat.

The duo arrived at the meeting, but luckily for the Canadian, he was invisible so he was able to sneak back into his seat. Prussia got yelled at by his brother for being tardy. The Prussian ignored it and said he was too awesome for this meeting, but nevertheless, he sat down on his seat. Germany was halfway done with the meeting and now was discussing oil prices.

Canada saw his bear sitting in his seat and thought to himself, "Of course nobody recognized me." Canada sighed and picked up his bear to hold on to him. Kumajirou said, looking at him, "Who?" Canada replied, "I'm Canada."

America made an announcement of another stupid, outrageous plan, and soon chaos erupted as always.

Canada went into his pocket to find a piece of paper. Puzzled at the find, he scanned the contents of the paper to see a room number on it. His mind went back to Russia's words and he felt his face warm up at the offer.

Canada looked across the room to see Prussia annoying Austria and laughing without a care. He thought to himself, "Why was Prussia acting so mean towards Russia?...Russia was very kind to me...he doesn't need protect me." Canada slipped the piece of paper back and he decided that after the meeting he would meet Russia.

In Cuba's room

Russia was in front of the dead body. He was supposed to dispose of the body and he didn't want to get his hands dirty. "Why do I make such a mess of things...?" Russia chastised himself as he picked up some garbage bags and a knife. "It brings me pleasure smile to see their fear on their stupid faces."

Russia knew that the garbage bags couldn't hold all of the Cuban's body, so he decided to cut up the body into whole parts. It took forty-five minutes to cleanly remove Cuba's limbs from his body. Russia tried his best to keep his coat and scarf stain-free. He managed to make four medium sized bags. Satisfaction showed on his face at a job well-done; he carried the bags and threw them down the garbage chute. He could have gone back to the meeting, but he knew that it would be unproductive as always. He had an excuse, seeing how Germany had ordered him to remove the body.

He headed back to his room to think of a plan to kill Kumajirou and to prepare for his visit with Canada.

"I will be expecting..." Russia said to himself with a small grin.


	4. Kumajirou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Extreme Violence and Character Death

Canada was glad that the meeting was almost over; he thanked the German for his strict schedule and rigid management strategies. Germany concluded the meeting and most nations were also glad. The countries had been stuck in the stuffy room for three hours talking about oil prices. Nevertheless, Germany had managed to get some work done and had somehow developed an idea to help everyone better manage their own natural resources.

Canada had tried to speak, but had been ignored yet again. He did recall that he had realized that Russia was not present at the meeting after the news of Cuba's death, but Canada didn't think much of it. He assumed that Russia had some other important matters to attend to. The Russian's presence would not have made much of a difference in the overall chaos of the meeting anyway. From the corner of his eye he could see Prussia chatting about how awesome he was to Austria.

The Austrian was irritated at the albino and wanted him to stop. They bickered for a few minutes until Germany ordered them to stop, which they did, but only after Prussia complained that he was too awesome for this treatment. Germany dismissed the nations and announced that America would host the next world meeting. America chose the topic of world hunger, seeing how he believed he had the best solution and was more than happy to share his brilliant plan. The rest of the nations either sighed or groaned at the American's enthusiasm.

As nations left the meeting, Canada was still in the room getting his things ready. He was still grieving after his friend's passing and was trying his very best to cope with this tragedy. He saw Kumajirou still hiding under the table and crouched down to coax him out of the room.

"Kumabaki, come out of there," Canada called out, but Kumajirou was adamant on staying.

"No, too scary."

Canada had to think back to what had happened earlier and said, "Don't worry, I will keep you safe, eh? I'll take you home and get you some salmon."

Kumajirou slowly walked towards his master and Canada lifted him up, wrapping his arms tightly around him and making the bear feel secure in his arms.

"OK...who?" Kumajirou bluntly said, and Canada sighed. "I'm Canada." The Canadian noticed he was the last one in the room and decided to close the door behind him.

He found his room in the hotel and entered, closing the door behind him. The polar bear moved freely and started to sit on the sofa. Canada could see him taking a small nap. The Canadian went to the kitchen to grab something for his bear and himself. Twenty minutes and a happy bear later, Canada felt much more relaxed.

After seeing that his pet was happy and about to take his nap, Canada told him that he would be back after visiting a country. Kumajirou nodded and dozed off. Canada took his keys and closed the door behind him.

As Canada wandered the hallways, trying to locate the Russian's room, his anxiety grew with each step. "Why do I feel restless for some reason?" the Canadian though to himself, still feeling these confusing emotions. He still admitted that a part of Russia seemed nice and sweet, but another side was very...Russia-like that he couldn't decipher.

He realized that he didn't need to look far to find his room. Strangely, it was a few doors down and across from his own. Canada was now in front of it. He tried to regulate his heartbeat and hesitantly knocked on the door.

Canada saw a very pleased Russia staring back at him. "Privet Comrade."

Canada stuttered out a 'hello' and the Russian guided him into his room. Canada, being a courteous guest, placed his things on the counter and removed his shoes.

Russia talked to Canada as he led him into his living room. "It is good you decide to come, da." Canada thanked him for the invite and sat politely on his seat. His eyes scanned the room to see that the room was in clean condition.

Canada stared at Russia, who had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. His eyes quickly shied away to stare at the bottle of vodka on the coffee table and two shot glasses. Russia saw his confused look and said, "Da...we are going to drink...you have some." Russia poured him some of the vodka.

Canada tried to decline and wasn't in the mood to get drunk. Russia gave him a pointed look and said, "Don't be silly, it's Russian water." Hearing that phrase triggered a memory for the Canadian. He stared blankly at Russia and thought back to his drunken encounter a few weeks ago.

"Comrade? Are you here?" Canada snapped back to reality and saw a concerned look on the Russian's face. He felt embarrassed and now believed that he looked idiotic staring at him like that.

Russia giggled. "Thinking of something?" he asked, and pushed his shot glass into the Canadian's petite hands.

Canada, still holding the drink, denied his claim. He still felt indignant about the drinking, but he knew that it was rude to decline, especially when it seemed like the Russian had tried his hardest to reach out to him. Canada thought back and realized that his family members didn't think about his grief for the Cuban. With that resolve, Canada took a huge gulp and coughed afterwards. Russia just smiled and carefully took his glass and emptied the contents easily.

Canada placed the cup down, only for it to be refilled again. Canada muttered out a 'thank you' and drank half of it. He coughed again and giggled. Russia took this as a sign that the Canadian would be drunk sometime soon.

Russia tried to distract him by talking. "Comrade, you must feel very sad about Comrade Cuba's death." Canada frowned at what the Russian said and looked down at his drink.

"I understand...loss is very painful. I too was friendly with Cuba." Canada looked at Russia and saw his purple eyes looking back. His heart started grieve and this made Canada finish his drink. Russia continued to speak and did not reach for his vodka. "Da...this is why I drink...no more feeling bad."

Canada's gazed at Russia, and seeing his hurt face, he nodded and said, "I see..." Canada finished his glass and beginning to feel light-headed. He felt his face flush and the room started to spin. Russia took notice of the Canadian's state and took his glass away from him, placing it on the table.

Canada looked miffed and was about to interject, but instead hiccoughed, "I wanted some more...please." Russia smiled and said, "Nyet...You drank too much. I don't want you to pass out."

Canada felt a bit hurt by the claim and whined, "But *hic* I am not drunk." Canada went to reach for the vodka bottle in Russia's hands and clumsy toppled on top of Russia. Canada's sense of balance was not as good as usual and the Canadian hazily realized that Russia was correct. But he was too intoxicated to recover the drink. Russia had this smile on that challenged him. Canada did not want to back down from it!

Both males were on the couch; Canada was straddled nicely over the Russian. He didn't realized the compromising position he was in, and he grabbed the bottle and cheered out, "Got it!" Canada frowned at the bottle that had only a few sips left, but finished it, taking it as a prize for his victory.

Russia did not mind and said with a smirk, "You can't have it all, da?" He leaned close enough that Canada could feel his hot breath caress his face. He felt his spine tingle with excitement after seeing Russia's eyes on him; his face leaned closer as an automatic response. He felt his voice stuck in his throat and his heart pumped wildly at the close proximity. The alcohol in his system was making him bolder than his usual personality, and thus his lips pressed gently on Russia's. The kiss ended short. Canada felt a bit disappointed: a part of him wanted Russia to continue it, but another part of his brain was shutting down. Russia did not want to take advantage of Canada; he instead would use this against him in the morning as teasing material.

Russia had not expected that and smiled, and Canada did was glad that he had not offended him. Canada felt the world spin, and consuming the rest of the alcohol made him very sleepy. He felt the Russian's hand cupped his face and lips came closer to his right ear, bring back those tinging sensations. He teasingly said, "You are still drunk, da." Canada, miffed at this after proving that he was still capable of functioning, decided to ask how to prove that he was not drunk.

Russia asked, "Tell me everything about yourself." Canada still was still straddling the Russian's lap, and he answered with a pause after each answer, "I'm Canada, I have a pet bear named...Kumama...something." Russia giggled and Canada continued waving his arms animatedly.

Russia just smiled at how funny his comrade was when intoxicated. "This is too easy..." he thought.

"My room number is 2..." Canada hiccoughed and had trouble thinking of his number, Russia was about to ask, but Canada remembered and collapsed on top of him. "220."

Russia patted his head as a form of congratulations and Canada smiled at him. "Spasibo..."

Canada smugly said, "See...I'm not drunk at all." Russia agreed, "Da, Canada is not drunk."

Canada felt proud and sleep consumed him, and it took a few moments for Russia to make sure that Canada was unconscious. Russia lifted up the Canadian effortlessly and placed him gently on the couch.

Russia took a few moments to stare at him, to see his peaceful face and mouth parted slightly. Russia giggled, "Canada is so cute when drunk," and carefully took his keys from his pocket. The Russian slipped from his home and soon closed the door behind him.

It only a took a few minutes to locate the Canadian's room and he made a phone call prior to opening the door. "Disable the cameras, da," Russia said to the mysterious person and the person responded.

Russia hung up the phone, reached for the key and slowly opened the door. He walked inside and closed the door. As Russia came into the living room, he scanned the surroundings to locate the bear. Russia smiled at his good fortune and saw the target sleeping peacefully on the sofa. This was a good time for him to initiate his plan.

Russia brought out his pipe and did a powerful strike on the bear's head, making the animal knocked out cold temporarily. He put his weapon away to carry the bear to the bathroom and placed him into the tub. Russia pulled out some rope, sleeping pills, and his knife that he had used to torture Cuba.

He tied the animal up, making sure that he would be unable to escape. He waited until the bear awoke from his slumber, which did take some time. Russia had his creepy smile on, waiting for the bear to wake up.

The bear woke up to find himself tied up and in his master's bath tub. He asked, "Who?", unable to recognize the person in front of him. Russia smiled.

"Russia...your new playmate."

Kumajirou growled, "Not you...want guy that feeds me."

Russia frowned at this. Holding his knife, he walked closer to his victim. "Sadly, you will not see him again because we play fun game...where I kill you."

Kumajirou tried to escape, moving around, but he found that it was hopeless because of the restraints. Russia's smile grew wider and he said, "We play memory game."

Russia patted the polar bear and quickly moved his hand away from an attempted bite. "I ask your master's name, and if you get it wrong I will slice you up pretty," he said with maniacal gleam plastered on his face, and this made Kumajirou terrified.

"What's your master's name?" Russia asked cutely, and Kumajirou answered, "Who?"

Russia made the first cut on the bear's arm, which resulted in a loud whine from the animal. Russia asked again, with a pout, "What is your master's name?" Kumajirou replied with a growl, already feeling stupid for not knowing the answer, "The guy that feeds me!"

"Nyet." Russia sound annoyed, but he was elated that he could keep torturing this animal. He could never understand why his Matvey would keep him; such an ungrateful, spoiled, lazy animal should never be blessed with the Canadian's care and affection. The beaten animal reminded him of a certain blond country and his eyes narrowed harshly. He gave three more slices on the bears arm, which were deeper than the previous ones. Kumajirou growled in pain. The blood flowed away from the dying animal and Russia saw how beautiful the bathtub looked when it was tinted with crimson. The colour was divine.

This relentless torture lasted until the bear's body was filled with scars and slashes, each deeper and wider than its successor. Kumajirou still continued to struggle, but he was losing hope with each cut as the pain intensified. Russia was satisfied by his work and decided to be kind to the animal. The polar bear's fur was drenched in red and his breathing was ragged with exhaustion. His eyes closed and he did his best to cope with the pain.

The Russian went to reach for the sleeping pills and sweetly said, "You gave up already...I will tell you answer." He forced open the bear's jaw and dumped the pills inside. The pet bear tried to spit them out, but Russia's hands snapped his mouth closed, making the task impossible. He started to feel the effects of the pills and Russia released his hold.

He later brought out his pipe, the child-like smile ever on his face.

"His name is Canada, my Matvey," were Russia's final words before he did the finishing blow.

Kumajirou never woke again, and sadly, Canada was unaware of his bear's final passing.

Russia had a blank face, and looked at the dead polar bear in the tub.

"Something isn't right..." Russia said to himself while thinking. "Da!" Russia was holding his knife and approached the dead animal. He opened his mouth to began to cut his tongue out. Slicing through the thick muscle did tire the Russian out, but after a few attempts he was successful. More blood stained his gloves and a few drops splattered on his face. Still holding the muscle, he griped it tightly and said, "Bear kept asking too much questions, which made Matvey sad." Russia tossed the tongue nonchalantly into the tub, deciding it was best to let it rot. "I made his death a little easier, seeing how he is with Matvey...but now he has me...so all is good."

He looked at his pipe to check for specks and grabbed a handkerchief to wipe it clean. Russia hid his pipe and the empty container of sleeping pills and exited the room. He later made a phone call repeating his earlier phrase before he left Canada's house. He slipped his phone into his pocket and waltzed back into his room.

Russia saw that the Canadian was still asleep. He enjoyed seeing how cute the Canadian was. He thought it was a good idea to clean himself up, but before that he discretely and stealthy slipped his keys into his pocket so as not to disturb his slumber. Russia stole a few more moments to gaze at Canada's sleeping form before he reached for a blanket to cover him. Russia smiled and headed up to his room to sleep.

All in all, it was a great day for a murder.


	5. Solace

Canada groggily awoke from his slumber. At first he was confused about where he was located, but after a few seconds, he realized that he was not in his own home. His head started to pound, which made him groan in agony; his thoughts slammed into his mind, telling him that he drank last night. Canada's eyes scanned the room to see a coffee table littered with empty glass shots and two empty bottles of vodka. He groaned to himself at the lack of self-restraint and face-palmed himself in an act of chastising himself.

"Arghhh, my head." Canada tried to get up but felt a wave of dizziness wash over him, making him fall back onto the couch. His body felt the impact of the soft sofa and he sighed at how easy it was to get lost in the comfy furniture.

His thoughts were broken when he heard footsteps approach him, jostling the Canadian out of his reclining position to a sitting position.

Russia appeared with a serene smile that made Canada's heart flutter a bit, and a cup a coffee in his hands. "I see Canada is awake, da." Russia approached Canada, who some what successfully got up, and handed the warm beverage to him. Canada muttered a 'thank you' and Russia smiled.

Canada was very grateful; a small smile appeared on his face, making Russia feel elated. He sat beside the Canadian, and Canada could feel the Russian's thigh touch his. His heart beat faster at the warmth seeping into his body. A dusting of pink settled on Canada's cheeks as he timidly turned his face away to stare at his drink in hopes that Russia wasn't looking. Russia only smiled and decided to continue to tease the Arctic nation, making him feel flustered. It was one of his endearing traits Russia relished; he liked to know that he was the one who could make Canada react like that.

Canada took a few sips and asked with a curious look, "Um, Russia, if you don't mind...did anything happen last night?" Canada's hands held the cup tightly, and this signalled that he was nervous, thinking that he done something idiotic under the influence of alcohol. After seeing the empty shot glasses and the vodka on the table, he had concluded that he had shared drinks with the Siberian nation. This made him very scared at the possibility that he had done something very foolish, which was against his nature as a reserved and polite nation. Russia had his smile on and his calculating mind was thinking up possible answers. The moments passed by and Canada's worry increased. Assuming it was something serious, he placed the coffee cup down to brace himself for the worst.

Russia had a thoughtful look on his face; he turned his head so his amethyst eyes met Canada's lilac ones. Canada's face felt very warm, his cheeks still had the tint of rose, and he couldn't stop looking at Russia's eyes.

"Perhaps...did you recall anything?" Russia decided to play dumb to investigate if Canada did remember anything from the night before. Canada, still holding his drink, replied back with an embarrassed sigh, "Not really...this is why I'm asking. I hope that whatever I did last night...I apologize for it." Canada felt really ashamed and tried his best to look away.

He felt a gloved hand hold his face, trapping him in Russia's hypnotic gaze. Russia smiled while caressing his cheekbone with his right thumb. "Do not worry, you did not anything bad...you were delightful." Canada felt relief wash over him and smiled back.

"But...you were very open and more expressive, which I like about Canada...since he is very meek and shy."

Canada's blush deepened and he stuttered out, "Eh?...W-what do you mean I-I was open...did I do something?" The worrisome feelings returned with double force and intensified with the Russian's laughter.

"Do not worry...all is good between us, da?" Russia walked away but turned his head back with a childish smile that made Canada's heart beat faster. It felt like his heart could burst open if the Russian continued smiling like that. Russia headed towards the kitchen to get his breakfast ready. Canada answered back with 'yes' and promptly tried to finish his coffee. He remembered that he had to feed Kumajirou and he felt horrible for breaking his promise; he had been supposed to meet Russia for an hour but had ended up staying for the whole night.

Canada, being a courteous guest, got up from his seat to enter the kitchen. The sight of Russia making his breakfast caught the Canadian off-guard and made him stutter out, "I'm sorry about that."

Russia only smiled. "I do not mind," he said as he flipped some blinis.

Canada quickly got his things and thanked Russia for the company. The Russian reminded him about the world meeting that was in two hours. Canada, absent-minded about the meeting, sighed at the misfortune of having to suffer through being invisible to the rest of the world during a world meeting. Russia looked at him; this made Canada feel a bit hopeful at the prospect that maybe he would get noticed or at least have something to look forward to.

"Goodbye, Russia" were Canada's last words before he closed the door behind him. Russia was done making his food. He made a brief call and then proceeded to wait.

The walk to his apartment was brief and Canada had to search for his keys to open the door. At first Canada noticed that it was dark in his house; he remembered that the lights were on when he last left. The second thing he noticed was the eerie silence in the room. Canada would usually hear his bear's loud snores and whines, or during the day, his growls. Canada went to grab his phone on his coffee table to check for messages, which mostly came from Prussia. He smiled at the egotistical messages and he slipped his phone in his pocket.

"Kumataka?" Canada called out to his bear, but he heard only a deafening silence in response. This this made Canada's stomach tighten painfully and he felt deathly scared. His face filled with worry.

He sprinted to check all the rooms to see if his bear was alive. He checked this room, Kuma's and the kitchen, but to no avail. He called out to him before he headed to the bathroom, "Kuma...this isn't funny anymore. I want you stop playing games with me."

Canada's hand calmly grasped the doorknob, and he exhaled in an attempt to calm himself down. As the door opened, Canada's eyes widened in utter shock.

His soul was pulverized at the gruesome sight of his dead, mutilated pet bear. Canada gasped and his eyes widened in fear and utter shock. He ran to him and grabbed him, trying to shake him back into consciousness. Kumajirou did not budge and this made Canada panic. There was desperation in his voice as he cried to his beloved pet, "Kuma! Please get up!"

The Canadian could see the how badly wounded his bear was, and every wound he saw made his heart whimper. "Kumataki...please get up...I promise to be early next time, just open your eyes!"

Salty tears ran down his face as he tried to hold back his sobs while he held his bear desperately and whimpered out, "NO...please don't leave me."

The polar bear's cold stare was the only answer he received. Canada's heart sank deeper to the depths of despair, and for once in his life, he had no one to seek refugee with from this horrendous, gut-wrenching experience.

Kumajirou was unresponsive, which made the Canadian hold his bear tighter, ignoring his blood tainting his clean, pressed suit. Canada screamed out as loud his voice could, but it was muffled with the cries of his sorrow. He was already taking in that his bear was lost forever, and the severity of it made him feel broken, cold and alone.

Canada's tears dropped silently on the dead bear as the crimson flowed softly onto the bathroom tiles. His soft whimpers filled the room, and he stayed like that, feeling numb to the core at the death of his dear friend.

Twenty-five minutes passed, which felt endless to the arctic nation. He tried to keep himself composed and decided that he had to do something with the body. He tried to wipe his tears, which he discovered had dried up on his face. Canada stood up and weakly turned to face away from the body; he couldn't have the heart to experience the whole thing again.

His legs moved him slowly, and they guided him back to Russia's house.

He knocked on the door, and Russia opened the door to find Canada in such a state.

"Comrade?"

Canada's first instinct was to hold onto him, never to let him go. He was afraid that if he said something, he would fall apart again into a sobbing mess.

Russia gently guided him to the sofa and carefully pried him off his side to sit next to him. He stared at Canada's eyes to see how red they were. He managed to break the silence and asked,"What happened?"

Canada looked at the Russian's concerned face, and he answered slowly, "Kuma...is...is dead."

Canada's eyes began to water, and on the verge of crying, his hands instinctively went to grab onto the Russian. Russia, surprised at the bold move from Canada, slowly wrapped his arms around him.

"You can let go," Russia smoothly said, cupping his face up. Canada's eyes obeyed him and he began to cry, his head buried deep into Russia's torso.

Russia kept whispering sweet nothings into his ear and it had an impact on his crying; he started to sob less, and after several minutes, he stopped

Canada chuckled to himself half-heartedly, and he commented, "You must think I am a cry baby or something...I broke down before, but still thinking about it only makes me feel horrible." He didn't try to look at Russia's face. "I even promise that I would protect him...and I failed."

Russia raised Canada's cheek to stare into his lilac eyes.

"Don't say that...It is normal reaction to losing a love one, da."

Canada nodded and he stayed silent, continuing to stare at his eyes. He found genuine care in them.

"Thank you," Canada said, and Russia smiled warmly.

"Do you want me to something?"

Canada shook his head. "No...could you please stay? Unless if you're going, then I–"

"I will stay with Canada. Estonia will write good notes."

Canada felt horrible for imposing on Russia, but Russia did not seem to mind.

"Besides, there is no point of me going...No one will notice me."

Russia's eyebrow raised at the thought. He leaned closer to Canada so that the Canadian felt his body warmth.

Russia had a smouldering look on his face. "I do."

Something inside the Canadian's body snapped. He drew closer to Russia till their lips met.

Canada's lips pressed softly on Russia' s slightly chapped ones. Russia did not expect the kiss, but as soon as it started it ended. Canada's cheeks tinted pink, and he spluttered out some words which fell deaf on Russia's ears.

"Russia, I–" Canada was about to say that he was too distraught and that his emotions had taken the best of him, and that he had kissed him in the heat of the moment.

Russia surprised him and kissed him back hard.

It took Canada's breath away and soon all the pain faded away.

Canada's lips parted, which gave Russia's tongue opportunity to slip in to taste his mouth.

"Hnnn," Canada moaned as he felt his tongue dance with Russia's in a slow tango.

Russia dominated the kiss, and the Canadian responded with more moans that only make the Russian crave more of his taste. Canada moan louder as Russia discovered more sensitive spots. Canada was so lost in the pleasure, he forgot about his dead bear.

Russia was that good of a kisser. Canada could only hold onto Russia desperately, to make sure he would never feel anything else ever again.

He just wanted Russia at the moment; it eased the pain.

Canada continued to kiss him until his lungs screamed for much needed oxygen.

"Russia that...I–" The Canadian was speechless, and Russia smiled.

"Do not worry...I like you very much."

Canada did not expect that, and his blush was now prominent on his face. "Really?"

This was going way too fast for the Canadian. He was attracted to him, he wanted to know him better, he seemed like a nice guy, but deep down, it felt that he didn't know anything about him. His mind was telling him that he was...

Dangerous.

"Russia, I do like you...but I'm not sure if it's in that way."

Russia just smiled in understanding. He teased, "But you do like that kiss."

Canada stuttered out, "I-I well...it was good, but that's not the point!"

Russia leaned closer again, and it somehow led to Russia topping Canada on the couch. He playfully smiled a Cheshire grin, "I believe it does..."

Canada felt his breath hitch. He was lost in his amethyst gaze again.

Meanwhile at the Conference room

Many of the nations had already arrived, and most were waiting on America. He was running late, and the nations were a bit agitated at his tardiness – especially a certain Briton.

"America is bloody late again," England commented with a scowl.

France was sitting next to him and he smiled, "Perhaps he is meeting with some beautiful maiden..."

England yelled at him for the perverse remark.

Most nations were busy with their own banter until the doors opened and the last nation arrived.

"You git! We waited fifteen minutes for you. What took you so long?" England asked fiercely, his face looking more irritated with each passing second.

"Relax, dude. I was getting some last minute burgers; you know how these meetings go."

America laughed his usual laugh and everyone else sighed.

"So let's begin this," America announced, and he started talking about his Giant-Robo plan.

The meeting ended as it usually did, with them not making any progress. It was supposed to be a brief meeting, seeing how they had had a meeting yesterday. Germany added some input, and America did not see his point.

They did find it odd that Russia was not present at the meeting, but they were glad that he wasn't there. He made made whole experience unpleasant.

Sadly, Canada's prediction was correct and no one remembered him.

The meeting ended in an hour, and most countries decided to leave. The members of the G8 remained.

England noticed something and pointed out, "Say, isn't there someone missing?" Most nations looked around to find that Russia wasn't present.

German answered, "He called last night to tell me that he would be unable to make it."

Germany took over the small conference and decided to talk about Cuba's death.

He noticed that most nations had forgotten about the incident. Germany asked for any info about the Cuban, but no one had an answer.

This concerned the German, and he was afraid that it could happen again.

America was the first to speak. "It kinda sucks that Cuba's gone. He was an okay person...besides the Communist thing." Hearing that term,made everyone think about Russia.

"Where is Russia?" America asked, and Germany answered, "He is not here. He had an important meeting to see his boss, so he is excused."

America whined at the idea, "Seriously?"

The rest of the countries sighed again. Germany proceeded to drill them with some instructions for the countries to follow before ending the meeting.

Germany walked into the hallway to go back to his room when he spotted Prussia in the same hallway.

"West!" Prussia called out to him. Germany had a frown on his face, and his eyebrows knitted together, giving him an irritated look. "Bruder, how come you did not attend the meeting today?"

"Kesesese, I'm too awesome for the meetings!"

Germany did not like the answer,

"Prussia, try to come to the next meeting tomorrow," Germany scolded him, and he walked away until his brother intercepted him.

"West...I think that Russia is not to be trusted," Prussia stated, giving him a serious look.

"I think he has something to do with Cuba's death." Germany's eyes widened at the idea.

"Bruder...I know that Russia did some horrible things–"

"West, I know what he did to me in the past. The guy's a psycho!" Prussia growled at his younger brother. Germany had a solemn look on his face.

"I know that he tortured you in the past...but people change, bruder. People learn to forgive and let go," Germany commented, looking straight into his brother's crimson eyes.

Germany had never understood Russia. They had both done horrible, unforgivable things in the past, but he tried to make amends for what his boss had done.

"I think this is more personal, between you and Russia."

"Damn it, West! It is more than that. I know what it is really like."

The tension between the countries grew as the silence elapsed.

Germany turn his back to Prussia. "Unless you find evidence of your accusation, I cannot give you the benefit of the doubt." Germany did want to believe his brother, but he assumed that Prussia was using Cuba's death as an excuse to get back at Russia for the collapse of the Berlin Wall.

"Ja," Prussia seethed, and he briskly walked away.

"Bruder, you have to believe me on this. I can't prove it yet, but I will get proof."

The conviction in his mind was set forth and he continued to walk down the hallway to Canada's door.

Prussia wanted to at least see the Canadian, to hear him and see his smile.

He knocked on the door only to find it to unlocked.

"Strange?" Prussia thought to himself, and he let himself in. "Birdie? You in here? I was wondering if you're making some awesome pancakes!"

Prussia heard silence.

His gut was telling him that something was wrong. He checked all the rooms to not find the arctic nation anywhere, which made him panic.

"Birdie?!" Prussia called out as he checked the living room, master bedroom, and kitchen. He had not yet checked the bathroom

Prussia slowly opened the door to see Canada's pet bear, mutilated and bloody on the floor.

"Shiza!" the Prussian cursed and he dived to the ground to check the bear's state to confirm that it was dead. His mind started to race, and his thoughts began to wonder about Canada's state of mind.

Prussia went to get his cell to call him, only to find that it reached Canada's voice mail.

Prussia exited the room, hoping to find Canada safe and sound.

"Birdie...where are you?" He continued to look for the Canadian, wondering if he was okay.

Meanwhile at Russia's house

Canada heard the phone ringing, but his mind was occupied with more of Russia's kisses. He only held him tighter and Russia feasted on his mouth, craving more.


End file.
